Cerita Prahara Rumah Tangga
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Warganet berpikir Yixing tengah menikmati liburan yang menyenangkan bersama sahabatnya asal Ukraina, Kristina Stoloka. Siapa sangka jika dibalik itu Yixing sejatinya tengah mencoba 'kabur' dari Sang Suami, Kim Joonmyeon? SuLay GS! for Ukes


_Pelampiasan setres lagiii..._

**Cerita Prahara Rumah Tangga**

**SuLay**

**GS! for Ukes**

**-000-**

[Photo]

**225.091 likes**

**zyxzjs **Xingxing and Stinstin **@kristina_stoloka** (and Chelsea the baby bala-bala in my womb)

**#zhangyixing #kristinastoloka #girlsday #happyday**

**baekhyunee_exo @zyxzjs **Wuiihh asyiknyaaaa yang lagi liburan di kampung halaman!!! Seneng liat foto-fotonya deh mbaaak!! Hepi hepi di sana yaak embak sayaaang!!! Segarkan hati dan pikiran!!!! Salam buat stinstin. Btw nicnic gak diajak nih?

_View previous replies (341)_

**zyxzjs ****@baekhyunee_exo **Oiyaak hepi dong pastinyaaah! Hepi puooolll malah!!! Hidup harus dibikin hepi! Okey ntar disampein. Nicnic gak ikut, lagi jadi tawanan Eyang Mama sama Eyang Papa wkwkwk

_View more replies (119)_

**7_luhan_m @zyxzjs **Uapik fotoe. Have fun there yo me. Lek sempet sinio mampir Beijing

_View previous replies (323)_

**zyxzjs @7_luhan_m **Haha xiexie ceee! Iyo ntik lek sempet aku mampir wes.

_View more replies (102)_

**kriswu** **@kimjuncotton** Apakah elu kang fotonya??

_View previous replies __(211)_

**zyxzjs @kriswu **Pake jasa pro laah biar kayak selebgram

_View more replies (126)_

**zkdlin **Menengok lapak nyonya dan tuan, hamba serasa menonton drama Mean Girls vs Desperate Houselord **@zyxzjs**

_View previous replies (208)_

**zyxzjs ****@zkdlin **Apa maksudmu hai kisanak???

_View more replies (114)_

**watasiwahyo **Uayune kamu deksay **@zyxzjs** Tiap hamil ketok apalah-apalah glowinge deksayku iki. Yakin wes chelsea baby bala-bala calon uayu iki sih persis ibune

_View previous replies (204)_

**zyxzjs ****@watasiwahyo **Hahauhahahahaaaa efek kamera jahanam iki mbaksaayy, aseline uelekk lho koyok gak adus. Chelsea bala-bala antik puooollll ik, aku alergi mekap dari trimester 1 kok yo gak mari-mari. Modal VCO tok ambek rose water demi nutrisi kulit huhu

**watasiwahyo @zyxzjs **Wuopoooo ojo ngapusi lah wong gak mekapan tetep kinclong ngono kok. Sing sabar wes demi chelsea bala-bala. Habis lahiran mesti iso back to normal. Ayo semangat ibuuk!

_View more replies (101)_

**hztttao **Kok si nicnic gak diajak mbak **@zyxzjs**?

_View previous replies __(186)_

**zyxzjs @hztttao **Nicnic lagi ditawan eyang, onti ziii

_View more replies (65)_

**hayeonsoo ****@zyxzjs **Lho bes, niconya mana?

_View previous replies (90)_

**zyxzjs @hayeonsoo** Halooo besaaann! Nico di rumah. Lagi ditawan eyangnya hahahahuahahaha

_View more replies (31)_

**kristina_stoloka @zyxzjs **Luv my xingxing!

_View previous replies (78)_

**zyxzjs @kristina_stoloka **Luv my stinstin!

_View more replies (28)_

**bu_dendz **Numpang tanya ce **@zyxzjs **kenapa dedeknya nicnic di perut dipanggil chelsea? Terus nanti nama chelsea masuk akte nggak? **#semogadijawab** **#maafkepo**

_View previous replies (67)_

**zyxzjs @bu_dendz **Dipanggil chelsea soalnya waktu awal hamil sempet ngidam permen chelsea. Belum tau nih masuk akte atau nggaknya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja yaaa

**bu_dendz **Mimpi apa saya dibales sama ce **@zyxzjs**!! Makasih ya ce udah dijawab

_View more replies (27)_

**sulayistgariskeras **Sepet mata ini liat foto bapakek sama nyisuketih. Untung seger lagi pas liat updatean ibu negara kita tercinta **@zyxzjs**

_View all replies (99)_

**bukanistrinyasuho **Tadinya gue pengen marah2 gara2 ngeliat postingan si lambe yg suho oppa sama nyai ronggeng sebelahan. Eh ternyata istrinya santuy aja, malah lagi asyik liburan sama kristina. Kalem mbak **@zyxzjs **cuma sebelahan doang aja heboh netyjen halu bin gak tau diri. Udah jelas suho oppa punya mbak icing! Emosi gue cuk!

_View all replies (89)_

**ohmybabybalabala **Gw kok ngerasa ada sesuatu yang janggal ya. Mbak yiyi nggak biasanya nulis caption pendek. Udah gitu komennya kai mencurigakan sih. Desperate houselord teh apa maksudnya mas kapas??

_View all replies (77)_

**xolovelyta **Mbak **@zyxzjs **glowing banget padahal katanya nggak pake makeup. Auranya mantul. Kalah si kristina.

_View all replies (52)_

**mimirandaa_ **Daddynya nicnic ga ikut liburan ke china ya mbak **@zyxzjs**?

_View all replies (42)_

**jeffreybukanjepri **Yixing otw anak 2 tapi masih gemesin macam abege. Kanda kudu nyari dimana calon yang seperti kamu dinda **@zyxzjs**?

_View all replies (37)_

**pemerhatidekgems **Babymoon-nya kok sama mbak bule sih mbak **@zyxzjs**

_View all replies (30)_

_"Darl."_

Yixing terkejut. Suara milik sahabatnya spontan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel yang tengah menampilkan menu Instagram.

_"What's up?" _Yixing menanyai Kristina-sahabatnya asal Ukraina-yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan raut wajah tak bisa ditebak.

_"Suamimu yang datang," _Kristina menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris, sekali lagi mengejutkan Yixing dan kali ini jauh lebih mengejutkan dari sebelumnya.

_"Suamiku?" _Yixing melotot, ngeri. Rasanya nyaris sulit baginya untuk mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

_"Yang benar saja!"_

Demi Tuhan, Yixing sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa yang mengetuk pintu kamar hotelnya ini adalah suaminya alih-alih teman Kristina yang memang direncanakan bakal berkunjung. Yixing pikir suaminya tak akan berhasil menyusulnya kemari. Dia ingat betul bahwa dia telah mewanti-wanti orang tuanya untuk tidak memberitahukan alamat hotelnya selama dia berlibur bersama Kristina di Yueyang, salah satu kota di Provinsi Hunan yang terkenal dengan objek wisata Danau Dongting. Sekarang begitu mendengar Kristina mengatakan bahwa suaminya datang, Yixing segera sadar bahwa orang tuanya telah melanggar janji yang telah mereka sepakati.

_Ah, sial._

Yixing mengeluh dalam hati, merasakan kekesalan mulai menguasai. Sungguh, saat ini dia tak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki yang menikahinya hampir empat tahun lalu itu!

_"Suruh dia pergi, Stin."_

Kristina gantian kaget. Perempuan elok asal Ukraina itu bahkan membelalakkan matanya.

_"Hah? Menyuruhnya pergi? Lay, yang benar saja!" _Kristina langsung protes.

_"Masa' aku harus mengusirnya? Tidak mau!"_

_"Stin, aku sedang malas bicara dengannya," _Yixing berargumen, setengah merajuk.

_"Tidak masalah mengusirnya. Paling-paling dia bakal mencari kamar di hotel ini untuk menginap, lalu berusaha menemuiku besok pagi."_

_"Ya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak etis, Lay. Paling tidak kau cobalah dulu menemuinya, lalu perkara kau mau mengusirnya atau tidak itu terserahmu. Aku ogah kalau harus mengusirnya. Aku tak punya kapasitas untuk itu," _balas Sang Nona Ukraina tak mau kalah.

_"Aku tak mau ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang," _dia menambahkan, sedikit tegas.

_"Kau ini benar-benar tidak asyik!" _Yixing mendengus, jengkel.

Perempuan manis yang tengah berbadan dua ini bersungut-sungut seraya melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur. Ogah-ogahan dia bangkit dari ranjang, lantas beranjak meninggalkan ranjang dengan langkah nyaris menghentak-hentak.

_"Hei, kalau jalan pelan-pelan! Kau sedang membawa Chelsea!" _Kristina mengingatkan, sayang tak digubris oleh Yixing yang tengah jengkel.

Mengabaikan Kristina, Yixing melangkah menuju pintu yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Memasang tampang kecut, Yixing meraih kenop, membukanya tanpa gairah.

Seraut wajah tampan yang tampak lelah menyambutnya di balik pintu. Wajah tampan milik suaminya, Kim Joonmyeon.

"Ngapain sih ke sini?"

Yixing mendahului suaminya untuk angkat bicara. Nada bicaranya seratus persen ketus. Yixing bahkan tak sudi menatap mata suaminya, memilih menatap ke arah pintu kamar lain di belakang Joonmyeon.

"Dek, Mas mau bicara."

Berbeda dengan Yixing, nada bicara Joonmyeon justru kedengaran hati-hati. Raut wajah lelaki itu berubah khawatir kendati tetap tak sanggup menyamarkan raut lelah yang terlanjur kentara.

"Tapi aku nggak mau," balas Yixing jutek. "Aku mau istirahat. Aku sama Chelsea capek!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Joonmyeon, Yixing langsung mundur, bermaksud menutup pintu kamar. Sayang, gerakannya kalah cepat oleh Joonmyeon yang memiliki refleks sangat baik hingga dengan cekatan langsung menahan pintu agar tak tertutup.

"Apa-apaan, sih!" Yixing makin jengkel. "Mas, aku capek. Aku nggak mau ribut-ribut, ya. Aku sama Chelsea butuh istirahat!"

"Kamu denger dulu penjelasan, Mas, Dek."

Nada bicara Joonmyeon berubah tegas, mau tak mau mengejutkan Yixing sampai-sampai istrinya itu sesaat membeku.

"Mas tahu kamu marah soal foto Mas sama Joohyun, tapi tolong denger dulu penjelasan Mas. Kamu nggak mau baca pesan Mas, nggak mau angkat telepon Mas. Jalan satu-satunya buat Mas ngasih penjelasan ya ketemu kamu langsung," Joonmyeon mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Aku nggak butuh penjelasan," Yixing yang sudah berhasil pulih dari rasa kaget menanggapi suaminya dengan dingin.

"Toh apa sih yang mau dijelasin? Penjelasan kamu nggak akan ngubah apapun, Mas. Toh fotomu berdiri, duduk sebelahan sama perempuan itu udah kesebar luas. Udahlah. Aku nggak mau bahas soal itu. Bikin kesel. Nggak baik buatku sama Chelsea."

Yixing mempertahankan nada dingin dalam suaranya, tetapi sejatinya Yixing mulai merasakan matanya memanas tanpa Joonmyeon sadari. Membayangkan foto Joonmyeon berdiri dan duduk bersebelahan dalam suatu acara dengan perempuan yang dulu kerap dijodoh-jodohkan dengannya terasa menyakiti hati Yixing. Kendati Yixing tahu suaminya tak ada hubungan spesial dengan perempuan itu, hati Yixing yang terlanjur terbakar setelah membaca komentar para warganet seputar foto suaminya itu terasa sulit untuk diredakan. Harus diakui, di kehamilan keduanya ini Yixing kerap kesulitan mengontrol emosi. Dia cenderung mudah kesal, jengkel.

Yixing mengusap perutnya yang buncit, merasakan Chelsea yang berumur dua puluh sembilan minggu menendangnya pelan.

"Aku capek, mau tidur!"

"Dek." Joonmyeon menahan satu tangan Yixing yang memegangi kenop.

"Kursi udah diatur sama panitia. Waktu foto bersama pun posisi berdiri udah diatur. Mas sebelahan sama Joohyun, itu semua bukan kemauan Mas. Murni aturan dari panitia," Joonmyeon memberikan penjelasan.

_"Whatever." _Yixing memutar matanya malas.

"Aku nggak mau denger penjelasan apapun, Mas. Aku capek. Capek fisik, capek hati. Jadi sekarang mending kamu pergi dari sini. Aku sama anak kamu butuh istirahat."

"Dek." Joonmyeon berkeras menahan tangan Yixing, membuat istrinya itu mendelik.

"Tolong jangan kayak gini," Joonmyeon tak diduga-duga memasang wajah memelas.

"Mas tahu kontrol emosi kamu agak kacau sejak hamil Chelsea, tapi tolong jangan egois nurutin emosi kamu. Tiba-tiba ke China tanpa pamit, ninggalin Nico di rumah Mama sama Papa gitu aja. Mas tahu kamu marah, jengkel. Kamu butuh hiburan, tapi nggak kayak gini caranya. Mas kuatir banget sama kamu, Sayang. Rasanya nyaris gila waktu tahu kamu nggak ada di rumah, juga nggak ada di rumah Mama sama Papa. Kamu lagi hamil, kalau ada apa-apa gimana? Mas nggak bakal bisa nggak nyalahin diri sendiri kalau kamu sama Chelsea kenapa-kenapa."

Suara Joonmyeon memang lirih, tetapi siapapun bisa merasakan emosi yang kuat di dalamnya. Khawatir, kesal, prihatin, sesal, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Mas sayang banget sama kamu. Apa artinya duduk di sebelah Joohyun kalau nyatanya Mas langsung oleng, persis orang gila waktu kamu tinggal pergi? Dek, Mas itu cintanya sama kamu. Cuma kamu. Apa kamu masih ragu? Setelah selama ini kita saling terikat satu sama lain, sampai kita punya Nico, punya Chelsea."

Mendengar ini, Yixing tercenung. Mendadak kilasan-kilasan memori kebersamaannya dengan Joonmyeon hadir menyapa benaknya, bagai tayangan drama yang menampilkan episode demi episode. Yixing kembali melihat episode pernikahannya dengan Joonmyeon. Saat-saat Joonmyeon mengucapkan sumpah setia di hadapan Tuhan untuk mengambilnya sebagai istri. Saat-saat kehidupan rumah tangganya dimulai. Yixing seakan diingatkan bagaimana Joonmyeon berperan sebagai suami. Joonmyeon yang pengertian, Joonmyeon yang romantis, Joonmyeon yang sabar (kecuali untuk urusan ranjang, tentu). Joonmyeon yang tak segan membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Joonmyeon yang selalu bersedia menjadi teman diskusi, yang mau mendengarkannya dengan sabar tanpa pernah sedikit pun menyela. Joonmyeon yang begitu manja saat sakit, yang seolah tidak bisa ditinggal barang sebentar. Joonmyeon yang begitu telaten mengurusnya saat dia _drop _pada trimester awal kehamilan pertamanya. Joonmyeon yang menangis bahagia saat Nicolas dilahirkan. Joonmyeon yang tak lelah menyemangatinya untuk menyusui Nicolas, yang tak pernah mengeluh meski harus begadang demi menemani Nicolas. Joonmyeon yang selalu menyempatkan diri menemani Nicolas bermain kendati lelah sepulang bekerja, Joonmyeon yang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk _video call _dengannya dan Nicolas saat _break _di studio atau lokasi syuting. Joonmyeon yang tak kuasa menutupi kebahagiaannya saat Yixing menunjukkan surat keterangan dari dokter bahwa mereka bakal memiliki Chelsea.

Mengingat semua itu, tanpa sadar sepasang mata indah Yixing berkaca-kaca. Yixing seolah baru sadar betapa Joonmyeon selama ini menunjukkan segenap kualitasnya sebagai suami yang baik, ayah yang baik. Joonmyeon benar-benar tulus terhadapnya dan Nicolas, juga Chelsea. Yixing sadari itu.

Bulir bening perlahan mengalir di pipi putih mulus milik Yixing, mengejutkan Joonmyeon yang tak sedetik pun mengalihkan tatapan dari paras manis milik istrinya itu.

"Dek, kamu kenapa nangis?"

Joonmyeon mendadak panik, terlebih karena bulir-bulir bening mulai berkejaran menuruni pipi Yixing, perlahan tapi pasti menganak sungai, memetakan jejak-jejak basah.

"Aku nggak suka, _hiks_," Yixing mulai terisak.

"Mas deket-deket dia. _Hiks..._ Aku nggak suka, nggak mau... _Hiks_..."

Melihat istrinya menangis, Joonmyeon langsung trenyuh. Tak tega melihat ekspresi Yixing yang berubah memelas, dengan lembut Joonmyeon menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukan.

"Sayang, kamu jangan nangis," Joonmyeon membisiki istrinya seraya membelai-belai punggung perempuan itu.

"Kasian Chelsea, nanti dia ikut sedih," dia mencoba menenangkan Yixing.

"Mas minta maaf udah bikin kamu jengkel. Mas janji, lain kali sebisa mungkin Mas nggak satu proyek sama Joohyun."

Yixing tak menanggapi. Dia lebih memilih membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Joonmyeon, sementara kedua tangannya balas memeluk suaminya erat.

Merasakan Yixing balas memeluknya, Joonmyeon tersenyum. Lega. Dia tahu kemarahan Yixing telah mereda dan rasanya tidak ada kata lain yang lebih tepat selain ucapan syukur untuk mengekspresikan kelegaannya saat ini.

Terdorong oleh perasaan, Joonmyeon mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. Lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita ke kamar yang udah Mas pesan, ya?" Joonmyeon kembali membisiki istrinya.

"Kita istirahat di sana. Mas kangen banget sama kamu. Tiga hari tidur sendirian. Seandainya nggak ada jadwal, dari kemarin-kemarin Mas pasti udah nyusul kamu."

Lagi, Yixing tak menjawab. Namun demikian, perempuan itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Persetujuan dari Sang Istri sukses menghadirkan kembali senyum di bibir Joonmyeon. Pemilik paras tampan itu terlihat semakin cerah, berhasil mengeliminasi raut lelah yang semula terpeta di wajahnya. Sekali lagi Joonmyeon mengecup puncak kepala Yixing, kali ini beberapa detik lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa Joonmyeon dan Yixing sadari, sosok anggun milik Kristina Stoloka diam-diam mengintip dari dalam ruangan. Seulas senyum tampak menghiasi bibir seksi Sang Nona Ukraina. Sama seperti Joonmyeon, kelegaan turut terpeta di paras elok Kristina, mengiringi adegan manis bak drama yang tersaji di depan mata.

**FIN**


End file.
